Such a heel holder is for example described in AT-B-383 498. The return of the bearing block into its center position relative to the base plate is in this heel holder accomplished by a torsion spring, the two legs of which each have one bent end area extending in direction toward the upper side of the ski. The two end areas are received in a recess constructed at the rear end of the base plate.
In a simple design of this heel holder, a locking of the heel holder in the center position of the bearing block is done by a resilient tongue, which is forked at its end and which is arranged in the base of the bearing block, is controlled by the locking rocker arm and is supported in the locked position on a projection of the base plate. In order to prevent with this tongue, during stepping in, a lateral swinging out of the bearing block even during a constant lateral load, this design, however, demands high manufacturing exactness since the position, in which the locking rocker arm grips under the locking nose, must coincide exactly with the position in which the tongue leaves the projection.
In other designs of such a heel holder (see FIGS. 7-15 and AT-B-386 749), the disclosed disadvantage does not occur, however, these designs are slightly complicated in their construction due to the leverlike locking element, which is under the action of a spring and which is pivotally supported in the bearing block. Furthermore, the heel holder can in both cases be pivoted only when the sole down-holding means is open. Furthermore, the bringing into existence of the diagonal control is complicated in this heel holder because an upward pivoting of the sole down-holding means, which pivoting is too intensive, leads immediately to the locking of the resilient tongue and thus stops a lateral swinging out of the heel holder. This is the result of designing the locking mechanism with forced locking.
A further heel holder is shown in AT-B-380 174. This heel holder belongs to a different class than the subject matter of the invention because an additional elastic locking mechanism, which holds the bearing block in its center position when the ski boot steps in, is missing here.
The heel holder described in the DE-A-22 00 768 differs also with respect to its class from the subject matter of the invention. Thus, the heel holder does not have a swivel head, but a housing-like heel-holding member. A stepping spur does not exist. The sole down-holding means is rotated around a vertical screw bolt during a twisting fall. A stop loaded by the release spring and secured on the sole down-holding means is thereby pivoted, which stop is supported on a counter-stop of a carriage carrying the heel holder. An additional elastic locking mechanism is also missing in this design.